


Punishment

by himekohimura



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ice Play, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himekohimura/pseuds/himekohimura
Summary: Nino lets out a high pitched wail and Ohno smiles a bit. Fitting punishment, he thinks. Or maybe not punishment. Nino glances back at him and he sees that the other isn’t even remotely cowed. No matter, Ohno thinks as he twists his fingers to make Nino scream for him.





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Um...Tsunagu. That is all.  
> Also this isn't my usual pairing, but...after Nino's hair cut...ahhh...

Nino lets out a high pitched wail and Ohno smiles a bit. Fitting punishment, he thinks. Or maybe not punishment. Nino glances back at him and he sees that the other isn’t even remotely cowed. No matter, Ohno thinks as he twists his fingers to make Nino scream for him.

\---

Nino is at it again. This is supposed to be their break time and he’s pestering everyone because he’s bored and his gaming devices are nowhere in sight. He starts on Sho first because it’s easiest to get Sho riled up and angry even if he never really holds a grudge. Then it’s on to Jun who has learned to tolerate Nino after years of being the other’s friend. But Jun has his limits and Nino pushes them to the max and over which means Nino’s been banned from Jun’s personal space for at least the next week which makes the other even more crazy as he moves on to Aiba.

Aiba entertains Nino the longest because Nino can’t always understand where Aiba is going with some things and it makes Nino think and question and laugh, but it isn’t _enough_. He’s bored and unstimulated and even Aiba’s confusing mind doesn’t keep him entertained long enough so he finally moves on to Ohno who usually takes Nino’s abuse with little complaint.

First it’s hands on his neck, then hands on his waist, then hands on inappropriate places. All of which Ohno takes in stride, even though he flinches away from each gentle squeeze of Nino’s fingers. Their Leader has always been accommodating but once the camera flicks on Ohno likes to keep his distance. Mostly because the company has already expressed more than once how Nino and Ohno need distance, but today is not one of those days. Nino is bored and he doesn’t want to keep his hands to himself. He doesn’t want to keep his mouth in check and finally, when the camera flicks off, Ohno turns to Nino and glares. “Hands to yourself or I’ll make you.”

Of course, Nino doesn’t listen.

\---

Nino’s hands are tied to the bedpost, ass stuck in the air, wiggling around trying to find comfort but Ohno doesn’t allow it. His hand comes down on the other’s rear with a loud smack and Nino yelps in surprise.

He wasn’t expecting this when Ohno had invited him over for the night. It isn’t the first time and it wouldn’t be the last, but it is the first time Ohno’s taken charge like this. He was manhandled here, pushed onto the bed and tied up with less than a word except for a tilt of the head when he got the tie out. An ask for permission that Nino gladly gave by holding his wrists out.

Nino was eager to see what Ohno had in store for him. Punishment, he suspected, for what he did today. They’ve never tried this before and he’s quite eager to see what his quiet little leader would do.

He doesn’t expect the cold slide of lube to be dribbled down his crack so soon but he could roll with it. He moans wantonly, even though he’s barely hard. He wonders what Ohno plans to do when he feels a finger trace his hole. ‘Already?’ he thinks. Usually Ohno likes to take his time and foreplay was a big part of their sex life, but to be fingering him open so soon in the game seems unlike his Ohno.

The first finger prods him open, just the tip of it as if Ohno is testing how open he is right now. Not much, really, since they haven’t had time to do this together and Nino hasn’t gone to anyone else to scratch the itch in years. Not that anyone knows that. He doesn’t want Ohno to think he’s being exclusive or anything. “Oh-chan…” he whines at the other, wanting the other to do something rather than the nothing he’s doing now which is just tracing his finger around and around, never in.

Ohno doesn’t reply, instead he just continues, never doing more than just tracing circles and it frustrates Nino who wants more. He’s _naked_ in _Ohno’s bed_ and all the other is doing is playing finger paints with his asshole and lube. “Ohno Satoshi, if you don’t—Ah!” Nino tries to jerk away when he feels something cold touch his rim but a firm hand on his hip steadies him.

“Don’t move,” Ohno says as the cold comes back and Nino whines slightly. An ice cube, that’s gotta be what Ohno has on him. The cold makes him shiver and wiggle in some discomfort. Ohno seems content to trace the edges on his skin, watching it melt slightly from both the heat of his hand and from Nino. He prods the melting cube at Nino’s entrance and Nino whines again before Ohno decided he’s had enough of teasing and pushes it into Nino’s hole almost unexpectedly.

Nino’s wails bounce off the walls and Ohno grins. He likes the way Nino sounds.  

He leaves it in there, coming back with another that had Nino whimpering, shoving it in after the edges have melted, making the other wail again with the chill of them. He takes his other hand, the one he hasn’t been holding the ice with and tests the temperature of Nino’s hole with a gentle prod that has the other whimpering and wiggling. It’s cold to touch and Ohno smiles as he inserts his finger slowly, feels Nino shudder below him as the heat from it makes him feel like he’s burning.

“Oh-chan, Oh-chan…” the other chants his name, whining. He can feel whatever’s left of the ice cubes on the inside and he fingers at the small fragments idly, watching Nino’s skin prickle with arousal. He shifts his finger up and the other makes a strangled noise to which Ohno smiles. He taps at it before moving on to other, less arousing places, that makes Nino whine again, calling out his name.

The second and third finger come next, in quick succession, stretching the other full. He lets a fourth finger tease the entrance and he feels Nino tense slightly so he leaves that. For now, at least. He thinks they’ll have to work up to something like that later.

Now, he just scissors Nino open, twisting and fucking with his fingers, only barely touching the parts that Nino desperately wants him to.

The headboard rattles as Nino pulls at his restraints. “Please…” he begs prettily and Ohno almost caves. But then he remembers the way the others had looked at him, had asked without words for him to do something about their wayward member and he twists his fingers in a way that makes the other scream in tortured pleasure.  

“Please touch me,” Nino sobs, head between his arms, back arched so beautifully. Ohno says nothing, continues to fuck into Nino’s abused hole with his fingers. “Oh-chan, please…I can’t…”

“No,” Ohno says in response, almost cheerfully as he twists his hand again, playing Nino like a musical instrument. “If you can’t even keep your hands to yourself, then maybe you need to learn how to not use them.”

Nino’s head whips around, eyes wide as he looks back at Ohno’s smile. He gets it now. Nino’s head falls back onto the bed and he settles more, now that he knows what Ohno wants. He still whines though. “I don’t think I can.”

“I think you can,” Ohno says with belief as he pulls his fingers back and then thrusts them forward. “Just on my fingers alone. Just by my touch. It’s you, Nino. You can do anything.”

“I can’t do this,” Nino wails again as Ohno hits his prostate over and over again. “Please, please let me touch.”

“No,” Ohno repeats, continuing to torture Nino with every thrust of his hand.

Nino twists in Ohno’s grasp, wanting to thrust into the bed, but Ohno doesn’t allow it. He adjusts them in an instant, putting his weight in the back of Nino’s legs, pushing the other up so he can’t get enough leverage to push Ohno off and rub himself to completion on the bed. He picks up the pace too, angling his hand exactly where Nino needs it and maybe it’s from the display of strength and power, or maybe it’s because Nino’s been on the edge too long by now that he spills with a long shout, body shaking as he cums all over himself, sobbing out Ohno’s name.

The other lets him down gently, pulls his fingers out and unties his hands. Nino falls to his side, exhausted, looking up at Ohno who’s stripping now and has his hand on the bottle of lube. “What are you doing?” he asks as Ohno climbs onto the bed again and rearranges Nino so that he’s on his back and is gathering up his limbs. “Ohno?” his voice holds a hint of alarm.

“You think that’s enough for what you did today?” the other questions lightly as he reaches for the tie again.


End file.
